


What does not kill me, makes me stronger（2019耀诞）

by Coco_cky_wyhdqx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_cky_wyhdqx/pseuds/Coco_cky_wyhdqx
Summary: ※通史向※基本用象征意，后面有注释。若还有不懂，可提问。※第二人称视角※中间部分段落会有一点血腥，请注意。综述王耀5000年，生贺。





	What does not kill me, makes me stronger（2019耀诞）

**Author's Note:**

> ※铭记历史，为了前行。好或不好的回忆，都需铭记。好，则发扬，继承。坏，则汲取经验。※  
※任何不能杀死你的，都会使你更强大。※  
※耀君，生日快乐。这些年，您辛苦了。※

※What does not kill me, makes me stronger.※

这有一个故事，一位寿星的故事。  
——————————————————————————————  
几千年前，一片混沌中，你便在仙气中逐渐现形。  
时间过得很慢，慢慢地，你落在了一片森林里。你已经记不太清，只知道那里有石头打磨的声音。  
你忽的被人抱起。回头，是八位“大哥大”。他们给你穿上衣服，点上火让你暖和暖和，给你食物，教你写字，和很多很多的知识。  
你渐渐的长大了，也开始有意识，似乎自己不是人类，那自己是什么呢？这些群落的化身吗？一个又一个的部落称霸，伴随着一个又一个的部落衰弱。在这些争霸中，似乎有“国”的东西出现了。  
什么是国啊，自己又是什么啊……  
时间过得很慢，慢慢的，真正的国定下来了，还有一个最高统治者。你似乎明白，原来，国就是由一人统领的同种人啊。他们说着一样的语言，写着一样的字，一把米都有固定的斤两。同时，如果他们不听那个人的话，会被骂，被罚，你不禁觉得自己的存在好模糊，这似乎有好处，但坏处也不少。为什么是“国”呢？为什么要聚在一起呢？  
或许，是有相同的信仰吧，你想到。  
战乱似乎是突然间开始的。你很困惑，明明是一个国，为什么要自己打自己？不久，那个统领的人，换了一个更强大的。你很伤心，为那个空前繁荣统一的时期。  
但不旧，你发现，似乎没有那么坏。这个时代比那个时代更繁荣，更太平。你遇到了其他和你一样的“人”，在遥远的西方。他们有自己的语言，自己的文字。他们将丝绸买去，用闪闪发亮的石头和奇奇怪怪的植物来换。你的目光，投向了国外。那里的人，为什么不过来，却在那里自成一个国呢？  
或许人种不一样吧，你想到。  
分分合合，合合分分。家里的人过段时间总会打打闹闹，自己似乎也看惯了。国外的人，那个身披铠甲，胡子拉碴的人不知什么时候，似乎消失了，而换成了几个小不点。  
这是，亡国了吗？你想到，不禁打了个寒战。  
自己，会亡国吗。那到时候，他的子民怎么办哪……  
你当时就暗暗下决心，无论怎样，也样保护好自己的子民。  
时间过得很慢，慢慢的，“第一个”“外来民族”建立了国家，接下了以前的王位。  
平息百姓，发展经济，扩张疆土，强大的国力吸引了不少外国。他遇见了好多国家，有亚/细/亚的，也有东/欧的……都是小小的，肉嘟嘟的。  
原来都是新生的国家啊……要不，让他们也强大起来，一起发展吧。  
你将自己的独家经验教给你临近的国家，从汉字到制度，从治民到治国，条条是道。  
他们发展的很快——但也没有你强大。  
你很高兴，因为一举两得。  
但没多久，又是外来民族侵入。国力衰弱，人民潦倒。  
自己很痛心，这么强大的国家，竟然也会衰败。  
你似乎一瞬间就真正明白了“塞翁失马焉知非福”的道理。宿命轮回，风水轮流转。  
作为国/家/意/识/体，你渐渐沉稳了。  
但不久，你的头又疼了。外来民族入侵，杀汉人，竟然还要吃下去。  
你在痛苦中，竟忽然松口气一样，感叹汉文化的端庄典雅。自己的子民以和为贵，总不会这样野蛮啊……  
时间过得很慢，慢慢的，第一个非汉/民/族国家建立了。  
为了不被汉化，隔离汉人，连做官也不行。为了血缘正宗吗……  
也是，自己对外汉化能力太强了。思想不开放，是会出问题的。你苦笑，耸耸肩。  
果然，不久后虚弱的实力撑不起强大的版图。垮台，重建王朝。  
北方，有新的国家了。“冰雪王国”啊，你感叹道。  
随着中央集权的加强，王朝越来越喜欢显摆。举办了大型“送礼活动”，漂洋过海，自己也涨了不少见识。  
有利有弊吧，什么事都有两面性。你想着，向外瞟了眼广阔的大海。  
渐渐的，又是一个非汉民族执政的国家。版图依旧强大，国力也在渐渐上升。  
这些民族，都这么好战，终究会衰亡吧。你一贯以和为贵，猜想着。  
西/方渐渐强大起来，等你回过头时。可他们的野蛮，加上统治者的保守思想，让他们来到了你家门口。  
工业革命，技术革新。可统治者却不问不管，自称“天朝帝国”。文化交流，艺术展览，统治者却爱理不理，让下部自行处理！  
果然，粗眉毛让他家染上鸦片瘾，他和金发仔烧了他家皇家林园，而自称是英雄之流和日耳曼民族，甚至是那个胡子拉碴的后代，都来他家占地，开通商口岸！连当时北边的“冰雪王国”和东边那个自己倾心培养的，当年肉嘟嘟的两个孩子——现在已经不是了——也来自家抢地盘，竟还打起来了！  
而他的统治者呢，醉生入死，不理朝政。  
关键是他的三个孩子，都被牵走了。  
他们，还回的来吗？当时你手上如同带着手铐，挣扎着想去将他们拉回来，却只能喊出一句“我会来接你回家！”……  
民间起义，可那些统治者竟然认为自己通读史书，只不过是“普通起义”，镇压镇压便好。  
呵，真这么简单，就好啊，书呆子们。你当时冷笑着，却什么也不能做。  
你太虚弱了，被他们肆意妄为后。  
民生凋敝，经济落后，怎能不被打？  
你家的子民很争气，不久推翻了以前的“天朝帝国”。国力渐渐恢复，你看到了希望。  
好事总不会有多久。西/方那群爱打爱杀爱抢掠的打起来了。自己被迫迎战。  
自然，你们赢给了对方。可那三个——自以为是——国力比较强盛——只会为了自己的利益。而你，深受打击，因为他们不会给你的子民一点好处。  
你真实地感受到“弱国无外交”。  
很快，又一个新生的政/权在小船上悄悄诞生了。  
他们号召力逐渐增大，增大，大到让另一个政/权嫉妒。  
两窝人开始窝里斗。你也不轻松，半左半右很难受，心里翻江倒海。  
时间不再慢长，日子不再闲暇。窝里斗得很欢，西方也斗得凶。  
这不应该是一个相对稳定的时间吗？  
不。  
因为有人会钻漏子。  
你东边的那个受你的影响长大的孩子，在之前伤了你一刀后，又来造反了。  
现在不叫造反了，你想着，叫侵略。  
一方政/权正如火如荼地打着另一方政/权，哪有时间管那些？你看见，那个孩子的眼里透出贪婪，对权利的渴望，侵略的快感。  
你果然看的很准。他是一个岛/国，怎会想自己一样？没有大江大河，高山平原，哪来的心怀天下？自然想扩张疆土。  
他的子民也意识到了。两权合作，共抗鬼子。  
但你小看他了。一路向南，烧杀抢掠。你不会忘记，他的恶行。你永远不会忘记，那个不飘雪的冬日——因为那天飘的是血啊！你永远不会忘记，那些恶心的鬼子，把人当小白鼠一样拿来做实验，让他们生不如死！你永远不会忘记，他们拿着军刀，将子民剥皮抽筋，总之在他们手下，自己的子民死得分外凄惨！  
为什么一个“风度翩翩”的，有这儒家文化国家，会如此猖獗？  
心胸啊……没有大江大河，高山平原是不会开阔的！他们只有一个目的：种/族/灭/绝！  
可他也小看你了。泱泱中华，怎能容许他国肆意横行？子民们浴血奋战，拼死斗争，民族的凝聚力就足以攻克一切难关！两方政权奇迹般地配合，正面与敌后，以守为攻，以攻为守。  
全国人民高声呼喊祖国，祖国怎会灭绝！  
邪恶是胜不了正义的。你最终赢了。  
赢了啊……最终还是赢了。  
生不如死的感觉，起死回生的感觉。  
两方政权也迅速定下格局，重新建国。  
可自己依旧没有被重视！仅仅只有“冰雪王国”给了他一点帮助，加上错误的方针，盲目的崇拜，迷失方向。国外被孤立，被歧视。  
家里，依旧凋敝。  
所谓乱世里总有救世主。那个矮矮的，并不外貌秀美的子民，带着国民放开心胸，融入世界。  
开放市场，开放经济，开放思想。他带着子民走出了迷宫！  
接回多年未归的两位孩子，加入世贸，举办奥运会，重拾丝绸之路，树立一个地球的信念。  
国家，开始腾飞了！  
时间越跑越快，快到几乎没有时间回忆了。  
曾经伤害过他的，渐渐地，惧怕他。连那个英雄之流的金发男孩也盯上了你家。  
但你笑笑，继续发展。  
汲取一切发展经验，一路向前，从不回头！  
与此同时，你学会了谦虚。不在因为经济发展多么多么显摆，因为民生好转多么多么自傲。  
为什么？  
一百年来，你又学会了一句话：  
虚心竹有低头叶,傲骨梅无仰面花！

———————这位寿星，就是王耀—————————————————

你可以说，风水轮流转。  
你也可以说，人多力量大。  
你更可以说，社会主义好。  
而我只想说，因为那些不能将我们杀死的，或许他打败了我们，或许他深深地破坏了我们，但他终究会让我们强大。  
※What does not kill me, makes me stronger.※  
铭记历史，为了更好的未来。  
耀君，五千年一路走来，您辛苦了。  
或许过了五千多年的生日，已经烦厌那些俗套的话和事。  
但我还是想说，  
许三个愿吧，耀君。生日快乐。

【正文END】

耀诞解说+番外  
人物不用介绍对吧对吧⊙▽⊙  
（算了还是说一说）  
胡子拉碴是大秦，主要分裂成弗朗西斯、神圣罗马和豆丁费里西安诺的雏形，东边是本田菊，“冰雪王国”是露西亚（无分裂梗），粗眉毛是亚瑟，金发仔是弗朗西斯，自称是英雄之流是阿尔弗，日/耳/曼/民/族就是那一片啦（自行脑补哈哈哈），大秦的后代特指费里西安诺。  
八个大哥大就是三皇五帝啦  
那个“空前繁荣统一的”“真正的”“定下来的”国是秦/国  
遇见大秦的是汉/代  
罗/马大概在南/北/朝正式分裂  
“第一个”“外来民族”国家是唐/朝呐，因为执政者是汉/化的鲜/卑族人，但还有鲜/卑文化，所以打了引号  
被入侵是五／胡／乱／华  
第一个非汉/族就是元啦  
咱汉族的汉/化能力真的强（可以上网查查）  
然后是郑/和/下/西/洋  
接着是清/朝  
一／鸦／二／鸦，火／烧／圆／明／园，抢／殖／民／地，甲／午／八／国  
民/国建立  
一／战  
共/党建立  
二／战（抗／日/战／争）：南／京／大／屠／杀，各种人／体／实／验、毒／气／室实验（据说后来美/国还向日/本要资料，说是难得的实验），  
解/放/战/争  
中/华/人/民/共/和/国/建/国  
然后是一/五/计/划  
被美/国孤／立  
十／年／文／革  
改/革/开/放  
收复香/港/澳/门  
加入世/贸balabala……

其实，这么多民族被汉化的原因，说不定是耀君太会吃了呢？（开个玩笑）  
“诶，我可是觉得吃比什么都重要啊？”

可能抗/日写的有点多（情绪激昂），第一次写耀诞，还是很开心呐。

耀君生快啦！

望大家支持，谢谢！（首次在AO3上发文，多多指教啦）


End file.
